


Run

by heeroluva



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Community: smallfandomfest, Hellhounds, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako’s been running for weeks without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the smallfandomfest prompt “Riddick/Vaako, alpha.”

The meeting droned on loudly around him as irritating as a swarm of flies and just as suffocating. And the fact that Vaako was irritated just irritated him more, in an endless, ever worsening cycle. He shouldn’t feel like this. He shouldn’t feel much of anything, except the comfortably calm numbness that had always ruled his life. But his Lord Marshal had greatly decreased how often a person could use the purification chambers and had for reasons undivulged to him completely banned him from their use. He’d found out when he’d tried to enter at his usual time six weeks past only to find himself barred access.

No one had ever advanced through the ranks as quickly as he and that made him many enemies. But what didn’t kill him only made him stronger. There were many whispered rumors about his origins and past. Some said that he was cut out of his dead mother’s womb and marked and purified still covered in her blood and fluids. Others said that he was a test tube baby, cultivated and bred with the best genes selected to help further their race’s purposes. And the most ludicrous ones said that he was a born Necromonger.

He didn’t know, nor did he care. The past did not matter to him for he couldn’t remember a time when he did not carry the mark of the Necromonger. He’d always had a strict purification schedule going every three days at least and sometimes as often as daily. Going so long without was unheard of and brought about feelings and sensations he’d never experienced before. Most were unpleasant, but others he was hard pressed to admit were not so bad.

In the beginning, he had thought surely that he would have been the first to be killed. His Lord knew, had seen firsthand his treachery and attempt at taking the previous Lord Marshal’s life and position. He’d looked for death around every corner, expected every night’s rest to bring with it an endless sleep, every breath to be his last. His wife had crowed about the man’s cowardliness, his obvious fear of Vaako since he’d taken no action against him.

That first night there had been a strange nagging at the edge of his senses, something that had called to him, but every time he’d tried to find its source there was nothing there. He was more than a little shocked when the man had thrown off his cloak in the meeting room on New Mecca, tan skin glowing against the blackness of his outfit and something strange, unfamiliar, and completely foreign had welled up inside of him. It had scared him because he was unable to suppress it. He’d visited the purification chambers multiple times in the following days, but there was no helping it. It was as though a dam had been breached and the unknown feelings were just as impossible to hold back as the rushing of water.

And he’d realized from the moment that Riddick had killed his previous Lord that he was a leader he could follow, wanted to follow and to serve. He’d seen something in those eyes when he had bowed that first day, something that he hadn’t understood at the time. But now he did, and he stood as his right hand man, his First Among Commanders, willing to do anything for the man that was so radically changing yet at the same time saving his people.

He’d taken to sleeping down in the warriors’ quarters far away from the hissing of his Dame. He couldn’t say that he was surprised when he came back one day to retrieve the last of his belongings to find his wife waiting for him. He was only slightly shocked when she threw herself at him knife held high in an attempt to kill him, but only because she’d done so in such an open, hands on method, so unlike her. And while she was a trained assassin, she was a concubine first, and he was a warrior always. Before he realized what had happened something in him had snapped and he painted the room in her blood. The remorse didn’t come as he expected, but instead her demise was a relief for it meant an end to her never ending machinations.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, blood dripping off his form before loud clapping made him start and swirl around to face the sound. He saw his shined eyes before he saw the form that stepped out of the deep shadows. He held his ground with head held high as Riddick stalked forward, well with into his personal space, before leaning forward and licking a long path through the blood on his cheek. Reaching down Riddick grabbed the blood dripping blade from his hand and sauntered towards the door, pausing only a moment to throw over his shoulder, “Shower and dispose of those clothes before you leave.”

He wasn’t surprised when he found out that Riddick had claimed the kill for it wasn’t the Necromonger way to kill one’s spouse. “From here to UnderVerse come” was their vow. Not that many people followed that to its strictest sense. While divorce was unheard of, people usually left it to others to get rid of their unwanted spouses. To have it known that her death was by his hand would have brought unwanted attention. Riddick used his actions to his advantage as a statement. There were others that shared the same fate as her for plotting to overthrow the new Lord Marshal and truly by his own hands, so Vaako’s place in the affair was never questioned. If someone desired to challenge Riddick so be it, but his Lord wasn’t going to play their games, and he wasn’t a pawn to cater to their whims.

Lord Riddick had made the conversion to Holy Half Dead having gone through the Threshold and visited the UnderVerse but only because he had too. Circumstances were such that if he had not, he would have found himself dead, truly dead. So he had done as he had always done and made the choice to survive. He’d come back changed yes, but only in small ways. He was still the same Riddick that he was before, but something else, something more. He hadn’t lost himself like so many of the Lord Marshals before him had. Maybe it was because he was a Furian, or just maybe it was a Riddick thing.

A loud snarl and a fearful gasp broke him out of his musing, and he noted with amusement that one of the simpering hopefuls had ventured too close. Vaako wasn’t sure when the new Lord Marshall had found the time to make the trip to Crematoria to bring those beasts aboard the ship, but he could have done without them and all the complaints that they had resulted in. The Lord Marshall had given strict orders punishable by death that the hellhounds, he believed they were called, were not to be harmed in any matter.

This normally wasn’t a problem because they rarely left his side and did not tolerate the presence of others getting too close. But when they weren’t with him, they were acting like big kittens, getting into things and just being a general nuisance: a nuisance that weighed over ninety kilos and had razor sharp claws and teeth, hard armor plates, and sharp spines that would be erected at a moment’s notice upon being confronted by a threat, which to them was everyone. This was why animals were not typically allowed on the ships. And he knew that sooner rather than later that he would have to confront him about it.

And if the sudden emptying of the room indicating the end of the meeting was any clue, sooner had come much earlier than he had hoped or prepared for. Vaako’s eyes were unerringly drawn to the unexplainably stilly bronzed skinned figure of his Lord Marshal as was happening more and more often lately without his conscious knowledge. The bright lights of the room gave him a glow so different from the usual ashen complexions of the Necromonger race. He reclined back in the chair in sure a way that he appeared almost boneless as one hand lazily stroked across the head of a loudly purring hellhound.

His eyes drifted up to those goggles that protected those mercurial pools. A grin pulled at the corners of his Lord Marshal’s face and he felt an unwanted, unexplainable blush spread across his face as he realized that he had been staring and that the room was empty except for them and those damned hellhounds. He rose and moved to make a hasty exit, suddenly not feeling up to such a conversation and the inevitable confrontation, but the gravelly voice stopped him in his tracks before he even neared the door.

“What has my First Among Commanders so quiet and preoccupied?”

Forcing himself to straighten and turn, he walked towards him head held high and was surprised when the hellhounds made nary a sound or move of protest. Stopping a short distance away, he couldn’t help but wish he could wipe that mocking grin off his face, but restrained himself as he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. “My Lord Marshal—”

A large calloused hand gripped his chin and forced his head up so he was forced to look into those goggled eyes. Oh how he wished he could just rip them off. “Riddick,” the man all by growled at him.

“My Lor—” The hand released his chin but slid around to cup the back of his head before fisting his hair and wrenching his head back in warning causing him to gasp, “R-Riddick!”

That perpetual smirk only widened reminded him so much of a cat that was about to eat the canary, and he had the sinking feeling he was the canary.

“There have been complaints, My—” The handed tightened threateningly and he had to fight to keep the pain out of his face and voice. “About the hellhounds.”

Riddick turned his head to glance at the hellhound still luxuriating under his attentions, the Alpha, the Queen of the pack. “Has there now?”

Letting his hand drop she rose gracefully to her feet, more fluid than not, and stalked forward as if by cue to circle around the prostrate form of Vaako. Her spines rose and an odd growling purr rumbled through her as she snuffed at the fist that Riddick had locked in his hair.

Vaako, as much as he wished to move, had no choice but to stay motionless knowing that at any moment those powerful jaws could close over his neck or that Riddick could decide that his usefulness was up. He’d seen firsthand on many occasions what this man was easily capable of, reveled in even. A tremor passed through him as the great beast moved around him to snuff at his painfully exposed neck and the rumbling sound increased tenfold.

Hot breath condensed wetly over his neck as those powerful jaws opened and shut lightly over his neck causing the sharp teeth to prickle the vulnerable thin skin bringing pin pricks of blood to the surface. Suddenly the muscled bodies of the other hellhounds pressed in around him, unrelentingly hard, yet unbelievably soft for how deadly those creatures could be at a moments notice. He was tense, so afraid to move and feel those sharp teeth sink in and cause a fountain of blood to surface, to be torn apart by teeth and claws as his Lord Marshal watched and bathed in his blood. If his Lord Marshal wished him dead, then so be it. But it wasn’t going to be by the teeth of a beast. He at least owed him the respect to do it himself.

Vaako didn’t understand what was going on but felt it was something hugely important, as if a switch was flicked the Queen dropped, licking his hand and whined while rolling over exposing her belly. Odd whooping howls from the beasts filled the room, almost like eerie laughter as Riddick suddenly stood and wrenched him to his feet and plastered their bodies together. His mouth dropped to lap at the blood that had pooled in the hollow of his neck. Vaako went from limp to diamond hard in an instance and he could feel the answering throbbing hardness against him. He was awash in sensations as those teeth suddenly sank into his neck and he went boneless, would have slid to the ground if not for the hard body standing solid against his own less than stable form.

Sensations like nothing he’d ever experienced rushed through his body, and if he’d had the brain capacity to think at that moment he would have been horribly embarrassed to be seen acting as such, wantonly rubbing and thrusting against the hard column of flesh and muscles that supported him.

Riddick pulled back slowly lapping at the well of blood from wound and when there was none left pulled away completely licking the remaining blood from his lips, unable to stop a pleased moan from escaping as he savored the sweet coppery taste on his tongue. For months the sweet smell of his First had tempted him, teased him, demanded that he take him. But Vaako was as skittish as an unbroken colt, wild with the newness of everything around him.

Looking down at his rapturous First Commander, he couldn’t be more pleased to have made orders to stop his purification rituals. At first he’d been worried that there would be dire consequences if a body did not have purification especially how one that had them from such a young age, but he was more than pleased to find out that he was wrong. He’d tested it other first, not willing to risk experimenting on Vaako, and he knew Vaako would have to go again. But it was still not needed for many weeks and by that time he have seen his plans to make Vaako totally his, tied to his so tightly that not even purification would be able to deaden their bond.

He’d known that if he’d pushed too far too fast too soon that Vaako would have run scared and disregarded his orders against purification. He would have found a way to get it done regardless of the guards and their orders to keep him away, locking himself in tighter than ever. He’d known he’d had one chance and known that there was no way that he could screw it up or all would be lost to him. So he’d bided his time, waiting, watching, feeling those eyes follow his every movement.

He’d been unerringly drawn to him among the sea of soldiers all donned in matching armor. But there had been something about him that he was irrationally attracted to even knowing that he was the enemy. But then it was all instinctual and often instincts went against the rational, and seeing how his instincts were what had kept him alive for so long, he had had no to surrender to them, at least in part. From their first encounter in that meeting room on New Mecca he’d seen a kindred spirit in Vaako, a spark that showed him as the survivor he was. And he’d seen the same sort of wary recognition in his eyes too and an ever growing attraction. The spark that he’d seen smoldering just under the surface in Vaako for so long finally had free reign and he was going to enjoy every minute of it knowing the passion he’d unleashed would be beyond his wildest dreams.

When he’s said “It’s been a long time since I’ve smelled beautiful,” he wasn’t referring to that two faced bitch, but scent of the man that covered her skin, the man that stood just feet away. He’d wanted to flay every last inch of skin from her body to remove the euphoric scent that she had no right to carry on her body as her own stench soiled its perfection. But he couldn’t, didn’t have a choice but to play her game at the time. But things had changed. And beautiful wasn’t the right word for it. There weren’t words in his vocabulary that could describe the wonderful smell. If he’d been a religious man, he might be tempted to call it ambrosia but even that paled in comparison to how right it was.

And his taste was even more, better, totally indescribable. One taste would never be enough. It was like offering a starving man food one a single crumb, while everyone else feasted like kings. It was torturous but in a good way, a way that made him want more, need more, knowing that he’d never be able to live without it. Vaako was his now and he would never let him go. The man could ask anything of him and he would give it, but his freedom away from his was the one thing that he would never be able to afford him, because now that he had him, he couldn’t let him go, would be nothing without him. With deft hands he reached for hidden clasps holding Vaako’s armor in place before making quick work of his own.

Throughout the process of stripping them of their armor Vaako stood stock still panting and dazed. But when the last piece of armor hit the floor leaving them in their black micormail underarmor ,Vaako gave a long, needy moan and wrapped his legs around Riddick’s waist, throwing him off balanced and causing him to land heavily in his recently vacated chair. Cool hands pulled franticly at his clothes as demanding lips crashed harshly across his, teeth tugging and nipping recklessly drawing blood as he demanded entrance. He rutted wildly against his stomach seeking release, looking for any friction he could get, feeling as though he could go up in flame and explode at any instant if he did not find some sort of release.

Riddick chuckled and grabbed a hold of those thrusting hips freezing them in place, delighting at the needy whimper of protest his actions caused. With one hand he grabbed Vaako’s wildly roaming hands holding them forcing them behind his back and leered lewdly as Vaako arched and struggled to get free, so close, but so far out of his reach.

Still chuckling he leaned forward to lick at the long expanse of tempting exposed neck, relishing the lovely flavor so uniquely Vaako that exploded across his senses. His action only caused him to struggle more, writhe around for any sort of contact. “You need to remember who is in charge here Vaako.” With those words his mouth closed over his purification mark, sucking hard before he sank his teeth deeply into the flesh, much deeper than the previous bite causing a hot spurt of blood to fill his mouth.

Vaako screamed so loudly that it left Riddick’s ears ringing as his back bowed taunt arms breaking free of his grip to clutch at his head pulling him closer. He felt the wetness soaking into his shirt through Vaako’s pants and he had just enough presence of mind to wrap his arms around the man keeping him upright before he went totally limp out cold. Riddick wasn’t sure if he was amused that he was able to make the normally stoic man lose control so completely or annoyed because he of the uncomfortable problem that he was left with. But he decided that he really didn’t mind as the feral part of his brain that was usually on such high alert was currently purring with contentment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Vaako awoke the first thing that he noticed that he was warm, very warm and that he was in a very comfortable bed. Both things were strange on their own, but together they told him that something was very wrong. The ship was kept at a constant fifteen degrees Celsius and his bed in the warriors’ quarters was tolerable at best though he did not require more. Making a move to sit up, he didn’t make it far as he found that his arms were bound above his head. His eyes shot open as he began to struggle.

He’d tried such games with his Dame before, but had not enjoyed them, and then he remembered she was dead by his hand even. Finally the memories of day filled his mind and he felt an uncomfortable heat steal up his body as he stopped his struggles.

A chuckle sounded in his ear as the muscled arm that he somehow missed tightened around his waist drawing him back against the a strong chest and very obviously naked body, an aroused naked male body. It was at that instant that he realized he was naked as well as that throbbing hardness rested against the cleft of his ass and without conscious thought he tried to sit up again, but found it just as impossible now if not more so with that arm wrapped rightly around his wrists.

This only caused Riddick to chuck again sending a shiver through his body as the warm breath ghosted over the sensitive bite marks on his neck. The one over his Necromonger mark burned but throbbed pleasantly and he felt himself begin to harden between his legs as though there was a direct link between the mark and his cock.

“Finally awake I see. You were out for almost half a cycle.” Vaako was sure his flush deepened and his traitorous cock throbbed at Riddick’s so smugly pleased declaration. “I love how inviting that flush looks on your pale blue skin. I’ll have to find ways to keep it there.”

Vaako opened his mouth to protest but mentally cursed when all that came out was a moan as Riddick dropped mouth to suck on his mark while lazily rolling his hips against his ass, leave slick trails along his back as ass and causing him to shiver as some drizzled down his crack.

Finally having enough he brought his head up and slammed it back, grinning when he heard the crunch and a muffled curse. He suddenly found himself rolled over onto his back as a pissed Riddick straddled his hips and settled on top of him. He barely bit back a moan as their cocks met and slid wetly against each other.

Reaching back behind him, Riddick grabbed the sheet shoved haphazardly at the end of the bed and brought it up to his face wiping off the blood. Grabbing his nose his straightened it with a horrible pop and wiped the blood off his hands and chest before wadding the sheet up and throwing it across the room.

Finally looking down at his first he was not pleased by the hard line of his jaw or the defiant look in his eyes.

“I am not some bitch to be bitten and mounted.” Vaako bit out.

“No you are not and I never accused you of such. But you’re mine and that’s all you should concern yourself with. Mine to have, mine to hold, mine to fuck.” Riddick’s eyes gleamed harshly down at him in the weak light of the room.

But Vaako held his ground and while a part of him was screaming that he was about to be incredibly stupid he couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth. “And if I deny you?”

Something feral, wild, and untamed crossed his Riddick’s face at his words of open defiance and denial and for a moment he thought he may have gone too far. But then a rumbling chuckle filled the air heavy silence that had taken over, causing his eyes to widen and his hair stand on end because it was not an amused sound nor pleasant. He suddenly had a sense of what Riddick’s prey must have felt while he was hunting them.

He almost wished that he could take the words back, but he wasn’t going to just roll over, not without a fight, not even for his Lord. He could no longer deny the burgeoning attraction he felt for the compelling man above him. He flinched expected to a strike as those hands went over his face, but was surprised to suddenly find his hands free and the weight across his body gone.

Riddick strode across the room and threw a discard pair of pants at him while putting on a pair himself. Vaako caught them in confusion but followed his lead and put them on as well. He was about to ask what was going on when the lights suddenly went out. Momentarily disorientated he jumped when a presence ghosted behind him and softly growled in his ear “Run.”

It was like a switch was flicked and the instincts that he’d been denying , hiding from, not listening to surged up within him, through him and he understood. Before he realized he was moving, he rushed through the darkness, luckily not encountering any furniture as he’d slammed out the doors and sprinted down the hallways, pushing bodies out of the way and ignoring the indignant protests and shocked screams. All that mattered now was to follow his instincts and run. All doubts and fears were shoved to the edges of his mind, overrun by the need to move.

He understood now what was going on, at least on some primal level as he had no words for it. He wasn’t going to give in without a word of protest, without a fight. He didn’t realize that his feet were taking him to the throne room, where this had truly began, until he found himself standing in it.

Moments later Riddick slammed through the doors with a blade clutch in his hand. Vaako watched this from his position behind the throne, tightly clutching the axe in his hands that he’d moments before procured from the weapons rack.

Riddick’s nose flared as if taking in his scent and he suddenly found himself staring into those liquid moonlit eyes. Calmly Vaako stepped out from behind the throne, twirling his axe as a savage grin spread across his face. Riddick returned the grin and charged.

Vaako barely had time to jump out of the way at the sudden unexpected move before Riddick was on him again. While Riddick may have had the advantage of speed, he was limited in reach with his choice of weapon, so Vaako’s reach was to his benefit. They twirled and dodge, drawing blood here and there. But the point wasn’t to injure or kill, it was to dominate and the macabre dance continued on, having drawn an audience that they paid no attention to.

A wrong move and a sudden twist sent both men’s weapon’s flying and Vaako seeing his chance sprang forward, knocking Riddick onto his back. Grinning in triumph, he declared, “I win.”

An unsettling grin crossed Riddick’s face, causing his own to falter. “Is that so?” He applied a little pressure to the shiv that had appeared from who knows where resting over Vaako’s heart.

A look of shock crossed Vaako’s face as he suddenly found their positions reversed with the shiv nowhere in sight and his hands held tightly above his head. “Are you mine? Do you submit?”

Vaako tilted his chin up defiantly meeting those blazing shined eyes.

“Say it!” Riddick demanded as he leaned forward and settled his body fully on top of him.

Closing his eyes he tilted his head back exposing his throat and the inflamed marks that he bore. His training was saying that this was so wrong but his instincts were insisting that it was incredibly right. In the end his instincts won and he agreed, “Yours.”

Riddick felt like howling in triumph but instead leaned forward and nuzzled the marks on Vaako’s neck, causing him to flinch at how tender they were.

Vaako was in a daze as Riddick pulled him to his feet, not noticing how the crowd parted before them as he was led to their room. He vaguely thought it odd that he was thinking of what was Riddick’s was now his as well. He went where he was led and sat down when his knees met the edge of the bed. When a cup was pushed into his hands it didn’t register until his hand was lifted and a voice told him to “Drink.”

He did as he was told, quickly swallowing it. And ended up coughing and sputtering as the strong alcohol burned its way down and made his eyes water. Throwing the cup aside he realized that his brain was much clearer now.

Riddick stood in from of him clearly amused. “Are you with me now?”

Vaako could only nod, still feeling out of sorts, unable to process how much had happened in such a short period of time.

Riddick just shook his head in amusement. “Think you’re still a few screws loose.”

Riddick picked up the cup that he had throw and walked towards the bathing chamber to fill it with water when a sudden word popping into Vaako’s mind along with an irrational sense of possessiveness. “Mate?”

Riddick stopped and turned a feral grin spreading across his face. “Give the man a prize. He finally gets it.”

Vaako just shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re Furian.” Riddick came and set next to him, pushing the filled cup into his hands.

Vaako looked shocked. “But that’s impossible.”

Riddick raised an eyebrow. “Is it really?”

“Yes,” Vaako began to say then change his mind and set the cup aside. “I don’t know.”

“Does it matter?”

Vaako looked almost affronted by the question but finally replied, “I guess it doesn’t. Where does this leave us?”

Riddick shrugged then smirked, “In the long run, I don’t know. But now I want you spread out across my bed.”

Vaako’s eyes went wide when in the blink of an eye he found himself on his back with his arms pinned above his head as Riddick settled between his spread legs. “This means you’re mine now also.”

A dangerous look crossed Riddick’s face before he nodded sharply in agreement. “If you think you’re fucking me, you have a lot to learn.”

Riddick’s mouth claimed his, and Vaako just decided it was time to spot running and to enjoy it. His last fleeting thought before his brain migrated south was that he would have plenty of time to teach Riddick how wrong he was.

For long hours feral snarls and cries, and half formed words on screams echoed through the corridors surrounding the chambers. It was almost enough to make the guarding warriors blush. Almost.


End file.
